In many electrical power environments, components and conductors are typically provided and installed in a modular manner, such that the various parts must eventually be mated, or electrically connected, with suitable connectors. In high-power or critical applications, it is important that the connectors be positive and reliable, while also allowing for a connection to be unmade if necessary.
By way of example, connectors used in the solar industry to connect photovoltaic (PV) modules in series utilize a latching system that require a tool to separate the mated connectors. This safety requirement is typical for single pole DC Solar connectors; however there is a need for a multi-pole AC Solar system that requires a tool for disconnection. This is especially true, for example, in applications involving micro-inverters.
The latching system must be rugged to withstand the harsh environment of solar applications, provide high durability for many mating cycles, be cost effective, and be easy for installers to make and unmake connectors.
Thus, it is an object underlying certain implementations of the described principles to provide a system for efficiently and effectively avoiding the above-noted problems where applicable. However, while this is an object underlying certain implementations of the invention, it will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to systems that solve the problems noted herein. Moreover, the inventors have created the above body of information for the convenience of the reader and expressly disclaim all of the foregoing as prior art; the foregoing is a discussion of problems discovered and/or appreciated by the inventors, and is not an attempt to review or catalog the prior art.